


Drunken Monologues

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk everything, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of alcohol, Pet Names, Sloppy Makeouts, So much salvia, a good or a bad thing?, finally got to use 'Aly' as well, i think we've got it covered, its from drinking, my writing is getting more and more graphic, sloppy blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Alex get drunk, and Alex has no filter in that state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Monologues

**Author's Note:**

> I keep promising to update Start of Something Big, and never do. I'm truly working on it, but then these two give me these kind of ideas, and it simply doesn't fit SOSB! 
> 
> So, here's a drunk blow job. 
> 
> I didn't really think of in what era this plays out, so just imagine it the way you want to! I hope you like it.

“C’mon, Al,” Miles groans, slinging the arm of his partner over his shoulder. Then, he giggles and stumbles, but skillfully – as far as you can call it that – keeps them from falling down onto the brick outside the pub.

They had one to many to drink, and then drank some more… and then some more. At one point, Alex had stumbled against the wooden coat hanger on his way back from the bathroom, and attempted to apologize to it. It was then that Miles decided that the slightly smaller man was a _little_ more drunk then he himself was, and that it _might_ be time to go home.

After dragging Alex away from ‘tha’ fuckin’ rude bloke’ and paying their tab, they’d left, stumbling out the door.

Luckily, their apartment wasn’t far away. It didn’t keep them from getting lost a handful of times, going left instead of right, or the other way around. At one corner, Alex had to pick a giggling Miles from the side of the road after he fell, only to land on top of the man a second later. It took them a good five minutes to stop laughing, then to stop kissing, and then to find their balance in order to get up.

Eventually, they find themselves at the door, fingers entwined as Miles fumbles for the key. After two tries, the key slides in the lock, and Miles twists the doorknob, pulling the door open.

The warmth of the house is a welcoming contrast against the cold November wind, and both take a few seconds to appreciate that, before shrugging out of their coats.

Alex leans against the door, watching as Miles, with his back to him, tries to hang their coats. The moment he turns around, Alex’s lips are on his.

Miles allows him to push him against the wall next to the door, and for a while they merely kiss. It’s lazy and obscenely wet and open mouthed. Teeth pull and tongues slip and slide, until Alex pulls away and presses his lips to Miles’ jaw. He works his way towards Miles’ ear, and traces the shell with his tongue, before whispering, “Wanna suck your cock.”

“Yeah?” Miles drawls.

“So badly,” Alex admits, red rising in his cheeks. “I’ve not stopped thinking about it all evening.” He presses his lips to Miles’ again, already feeling like he’s said too much. It’s not like him to be this blunt about it, but once he’s had something to drink, it’s as if he has no filter. _Especially_ around Miles.

“Tell me about it,” Miles prompts when he pulls away, although it sounds more like a question when he hears it leave his mouth. "What were you thinking 'bout?" He does ask, then.

Alex hums and licks at Miles’ upper lip. “Nothing in particular,” he settles on, but then, before he can stop himself, “The taste, the heavy feeling on my tongue, the veins…” He groans and bucks his hips against Miles’, staring at him expectantly.

“Alex - _fuck_ ,” he groans. “I’m all yours, baby.”

Alex sucks in an excited breath and bends down, pressing his lips against Miles’ neck. He tongues his way down, softly biting down on Miles’ Adam’s apple. Miles fingers curl against Alex’s ribs in response, moaning in his ear at the sharp sensation, tightening when Alex’s lips nip along the hollow of his throat and over his collarbone.

The next instant, Alex drops to his knees. Before Miles knows it, he’s already nosing his way up the denim covering Miles’ thigh. He’s already aching, to his own surprise. He can’t remember how much he’s had to drink, but he also can’t remember the last time he got so hard so quickly.

Maybe it’s at the way filthy words spill past his innocent looking partner’s lips. It’s not like he and Alex are complete strangers to dirty talk. In fact, they engage in it quite a lot. Alex isn’t usually that verbally vocal about it though, more prone to whine and moan, occasionally beg with a breathy ‘please’. But now, it’s as if every word Alex utters shoots straight down to his dick, and it’s thrilling and dazzling.

Occasionally, Alex’s tongue flashes out, leaving wet spots on the denim that only serve to get Miles harder and harder. The zipper on the tight pants he’s wearing is painfully pressing down on him the closer Alex gets, and when the older man carefully pecks his lips over it, and tugs on the metal with his teeth, Miles cries out.

“Are you already hard for me, baby?” Alex asks, drawling even more than usual.

“ _Yes_ ,” Miles huffs instantly, closing his eyes in delight before opening them again and blinking down at the man at his feet. “Go on,” he says, hips swinging forward.

Alex wastes no time opening the button on Miles’ pants. He tugs on the denim, pushing it past Miles’ slim hips, leaving the fabric mid-thigh, Miles’ boxers following shortly. Miles’ cock jumps up, hard, curved back, the head nearly tapping against his stomach.

“Look at that,” Alex gasps. He eagerly cradles it against his face, fluid already pulsing steadily from the tip, smearing over his cheek as he kisses up the side. His tongue sweeps out to push up the underside, lazily sliding along the frenulum, making Miles groan thickly, before he descends down again, mouth open, tongue sliding down the underside.

The swollen tip nudges Alex’s nose, and Miles closes his fist loosely around the base of his cock and lewdly pets Alex’s face with his cock, smearing his arousal further over Alex’s cheeks and nose, before wetly tapping the head against the slicked skin.

Alex revels in it for a moment, sound and touch, before a ‘yes’ and a little moan slip past his lips each time Miles comes down on his skin. Then he tips his head back further in order to continue his way. The gasp Alex lets out when he reaches Miles’ balls is one that Miles later deemed as ‘excited’, a theory only proven more correct when Alex’s lips close around one as his eyes slip closed, humming contently. His tongue rolls against the sensitive skin in quick, circular motions, before he releases it from his lips with a small _pop_.

Miles gently pats Alex’s hair, before sliding his fingers into the locks and tugging, Alex’s head snapping back. Another bolt of pleasure shoots up Miles spine when Alex looks up at him, lips shiny with spit, his eyes dazed and his tongue still lazily hanging from his mouth.

“More,” he begs. “Don’t want to stop yet.”

When Miles releases him from his grip, Alex eagerly gets back to work, lips closing loosely around the head of Miles’ cock, his tongue twirling around it before dragging it up the slit, lapping up the precome he finds there. He groans at the taste, and lunges forward, taking Miles in all at once.

Miles is helplessly pressed against the wall, groaning at the way Alex’s throat opens. Miles shudders at how lose Alex is as a result of the alcohol they drowned down tonight, and at the way Alex’s breath tickles the dark curls around the base of his cock. The sensation makes him buck his hips, pushing further into Alex’s mouth, and Alex takes it without so much as batting an eye, only opening his mouth further, spit dribbling down his chin.

“Fuck,” Miles growls when Alex hollows his cheeks and blinks up at him, eyes shiny, pupils blown wide. “Look at you,” Miles slurs, slapping Alex’s cheek softly. “Couldn’t wait to get home and have me cock in your mouth? You’re just a little slut, aren’t you?”

Alex moans around the thickness in his mouth, his tongue dragging along the underside, tracing a vein there while he attempts to nod his head. He eases off a little, his palm fitting around the base of Miles’ cock, before releasing it from his mouth, sighing out a soft, “Love your cock.”

Miles is shiny with Alex’s salvia, and only swells at the whispered words.

Alex uses the lubrication to slowly move his hand up and down his length, watching with something that reminds Miles of fascination when more moisture wells up from the dark red tip with each up stroke.

“Yeah,” Miles sighs, throwing his head back, knocking against the wall as he closes his eyes. His hands blindly tangle back in the dark locks on Alex’s head. “How about you show me just how much you love that cock, hmm? C’mon, Al,” he says, before opening his eyes, looking down and using his grip to pull Alex back down.

Alex hums in agreement, and Miles easily slips back between his slick lips. He looks up at Miles as he works him for a spell, bobbing his head up and down as his tongue works in spiraling patterns, his palm curling around where he can’t reach.

Miles’ head is spinning at the heavy mix of alcohol and arousal rushing through his veins, and the obscene, wet sounds that come from the man on his knees only enhance the strong feeling. He bucks his hips each time Alex moves forward, until Alex pops off again, panting harshly, his cheeks flushed. His hand continues to pump Miles as he reaches down, palming himself through his trousers with a moan, his cock throbbing almost painfully.

“You hard?” Miles inquires, and Alex nods in response. “F-fuck… from sucking me off?” He asks with a stutter, and he swells with pride when Alex heaves a little moan and nods once more. “Go on, take it out,” Miles orders. “Want you to touch yourself, want you to touch that pretty cock for me… Want you to get off on getting me off,” he sighs.

“Thank you,” Alex rasps dazedly, pressing a wet kiss to the tip of Miles’ cock in gratitude, before opening the button on his trousers with his free hand. He pushes the zipper down just far enough to haul his cock out, sighing in relief and closing his eyes. He noses Miles’ length as he wanks his own cock in time with Miles’, whispering “ _Miles_ ,” softly with each pass of his palm over the swollen head.

Miles watches, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, tendons in his neck straining as he tries to keep still so that he doesn’t snap Alex from his haze. He moans loudly when Alex thumbs the head with tight, circular motions, rising in pitch when Alex closes his mouth over it once again. “You were fucking made for this,” Miles praises, looking down, watching how his length disappears into Alex’s mouth entirely. “You’re my good boy, yeah? With a mouth made to suck, and to fuck,” he trails off in a groan and tenses, his eyes screwing shut at the warm sensation shooting up his thighs, his orgasm nearing. “Here we go, Aly. Gonna come in that perfect mouth, you ready?”

Alex groans and jerks Miles in time with himself, his cock in his hand throbbing in time with Miles’ in his mouth. He sucks harder while frantically fucking himself into his hand.

Miles is mumbling deliriously, profanities and positively nasty things, all until he suddenly wails and pumps his release into Alex’s willing mouth.

Alex comes in his fist with a low groan at the moment he feels the first spurt of Miles’ come on his tongue. He swallows around him, and then lets the softening cock slip from between his lips. He pants heavily and rests his cheek on Miles’ warm thigh as he passes his tongue over his lips and swipes his fingers over his chin. With heavy-lidded eyes, he stares at the mix of salvia and come on the digits, before slipping them into his mouth and humming contently.

Miles’ legs give out, causing him to slide down the wall until his bum hits the floor with a thud. Alex looks at him expectantly, and Miles places his hands on either side of Alex’s neck, leaning in and peppering Alex’s face with kisses, tasting himself all over the older man’s face. When he pulls away, it’s with one final peck to the man’s lips. “Also made to kiss,” he admits with a chuckle.

Alex smiles against Miles cheek, kissing it. He takes Miles’ hands in his, getting up and pulling Miles along.

Both giggle when they sway on shaky legs, before helping each other back into their trousers, albeit a little clumsy, though neither seem to mind.

“Wow, fuck,” Alex eventually settles on with a laugh, steadying himself by placing his hand against the wall.

“Yeah, we should,” Miles replies instantly. He can already feel himself stiffen when his mind starts to wander again.

Alex laughs louder, attempting to swat Miles’ arm, but missing, his eyes never leaving Miles’.

Miles looks back at Alex, eyes drifting down to his shiny lips. He pulls Alex closer by his belt loops, and crashes their lips together once more, before they scramble their way through the hall, towards the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated, if you have the time. You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://horrormoviesshoes.tumblr.com/), if you want to come and have a chat!


End file.
